Talk:Weapon Groups
Here's a present for you, Mid. I hope this helps. Classification I like this idea, but we can't name the groups after skills. (ex. Shark Blade and Privateer's Cutlass both have Rolling attack, but they're not in the same group) We need to either make up names for the groups, or name them after one of the weapons in them (highest or lowest) - Obsidion 16:36, May 26, 2010 (UTC) What? EC why is that for me? I don't get it... This isn't my post. Since this is just a blog post of a user I think it's best we leave this alone. Or we can take it and make it based on the chart provided by EC. I really don't know... but this is only too similar to the guide provided by Barkjon... - Lord Midhav 13:09, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Monkey blunderbuss I got a common monkey blunderbuss at tormenta, it has 40 attack, monkey panic and sure footed and i think also a boost for a skill. also i think cabin boy's cutlass may be crude version of assassin's cutlass Orangutan repeater exists: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kryMQp6otgI New Weapons not yet released Someone discovered a lot of weapons, they were listed in weapon groups from the common version of the famed version, I added some names of weapons that belong in the group with a ? after the name. I don't know how to make boxes with a do you own this weapon, could someone please make boxes for the weapon names i added? Ruisen2000 13:49, July 30, 2010 (UTC)ruisen2000 Group names Keep in mind that this is a work in progress. If you disagree with some of the weapon names, feel free to make a suggestion here. When naming the groups, we tried to find names that related to all or most of the weapons in the group in question. We're not completely happy with all of them, so if you think you have a better idea, we'd love to hear it. Make sure to include why you disagree with the name, as well as your own suggestion, and why you think it is better. - Nicky and Obsidion pirate and sacred groups Under the pirate group I don't think there is seven seas bayonet, privateer, corsair, and seven seas blunderbuss. They all seem to be the best of the group (all skills rank 3, most boost rank 3) And they do not exist in the phase files. Also under the sacred group I dont think there is a divine musket and pistol, they already have silver boost 3, and also these names do not exist in phase files. There was a doll named treasure hunter doll that was in the Conquistador Group in the phase files, and if you look at conquistador doll, all it's skill boosts only have +2, so I think it is very likely that treasure hunter doll would be a released weapon that is a better version of conquistador doll. Ruisen2000 03:16, August 2, 2010 (UTC)ruisen2000 Unreleased Weapons Those weapons may or may not be released. As far as I know, the only thing that we have are the names. No information. No pictures. Speculation on here can really get out of hand sometimes. My vote would be to keep that entire list on one page with an explanation of what it is and where it came from. And, unless we get more concrete information, we don't add any of those weapons to other pages. If we add them here, they'll start getting added to weapon pages and everywhere else. Nicky 03:16, August 2, 2010 (UTC) We're aware that the Pirate group is questionable. We have plans to divide it, but we were busy with other areas of the group today. As for the Sacred group, the name Sacred (Obsidion's suggestion) was chosen over Divine because we don't know if there is a Divine Pistol or Divine Musket. You mentioned rank 3 on the weapons. Not all weapons are max at rank 3 though. Vice Admiral's Cutlass is rank 4. It's definitely possible that there are other weapons that are rank 4. Nicky 03:37, August 2, 2010 (UTC) A list of weapons (released and unreleased) was found in the Phase Files along with other lists, by a user in PiratesOnlineForums.com. According to it, I have found how to name certain groups. Groups with weapons like Traveler, Silk, Conquistadore dolls belong to the Elizabeth Swann, Sao Feng and Will Turner weapon groups respectively, as their strongest weapons are Elizabeth Swann, Sao Feng and Will Turner dolls respectively (currently unreleased). Same way there are other sets like Jack Sparrow, Tia Dalma, Davy Jones and Jolly Roger dolls. Tia Dalma dolls refer to the Shaman, Mystic, Siren, etc. Weapon group. Th Tia Dalma doll hasn't been released yet to the game, and NO weapon under the JR or Jones group have appeared. Same way I have found that Bloodfire falls along with Crimson Fire and Emberfire weapons. I am not sure what their powers are as of now. The Shadow (Cutlass,Pistol,etc.) falls along with Dark Cutlass and Forbidden Cutlass... Unique weapons that have been found are Ignus Maximus and Heart of Padres del Fuego, which are fire weapons. Muskets have weapons in fire groups, like Firebrand, Hotshot, Flame Burst musket. Lost Swords also have a group (e.g: Calypso, El Dorado, apart from El Patron). Check the blog of mine for info on it - Lord Midhav 11:22, August 2, 2010 (UTC) : Midhav, all the weapons you mentioned are just your speculations based on their names. I'm not saying that they won't be part of the groups you suggest when they are released, but they WON'T be included until we know what skills they have. Naming a group by the character which the doll is modeled on wouldn't work - For example, having a "Jack Sparrow Group" would suggest that the Taboo doll belonged in that group, which it doesn't. Groupings are NOT based on appearance, nor on name. - Obsidion (talk) 12:09, August 2, 2010 (UTC) : After studying the list a little more thoroughly, I see your point, some of the ones you mentioned are likely grouped, but that doesn't change the fact that it's completely pointless to add them to groups when we have no info on them. - Obsidion (talk) 12:29, August 2, 2010 (UTC) : : Actually Obsidion. Taboo Doll doesn't go under the Jack Sparrow Group (though with same model). Here's how it's listed: : Straw Doll Warding Doll Hex Watcher Doll Spell Binder Doll Curse Breaker Doll Jack Sparrow's Voodoo Doll : And maybe you are right... We shouldn't start off making articles on the weapons yet... But I can say that the PotCo crew are definitely not speculating over possible future names. These weapons are ready but just not released. The models are found all over the PF... The same user provided names for the Fish we have. The listings are found somewhere in the PF though I need to find them. I have exams now so I don't have time to do anything, such as asking Speedway Master on where I can find tthese listings (CD/Fishing Speedchat phrases, Potions list, Weapons list, etc.)... It definitely will be a great find... - Lord Midhav 14:02, August 2, 2010 (UTC) : You misread what I said. In fact, I said exactly the opposite, quote: "Which it doesn't". I know how the Curse Breaker group is listed. We called it that because it's relevant to what the dolls do, as well as most of the names. The groups are no longer named after the highest weapon. As I said, "When naming the groups, we tried to find names that related to all or most of the weapons in the group in question." - Obsidion (talk) 16:15, August 2, 2010 (UTC) War Group I added the War Group to the article. There are quite a few weapons missing from it. Feel free to change it. Stunshot blunderbuss not mentioned At one point in time i had a Navy Blunderbuss it was common. It was not as strong as EITC so yeah... Simon Treasurehawk Navy Blunderbuss I added this to the weapon group for you. Stpehen (talk) 18:23, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Renamed? Shouldn't this page be renamed as "Item Groups"? - Lord Midhav 17:06, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Different Looking Weapons Orininally what a weapon looked like was a major factor in what group it went in. Almost all weapons of the same sort in any group look the same. However I have noticed that some weapons put in groups look different. Some examples are the Quarter Master's Cutlass, EITC Grunt's Broadsword, the Sharp and Tempered Cutlasses and Boadswords, and some cannon rams. I think in some cases these weapond don't really fit in the group anyway (like for the EITC Grunts broadsword) but i think most of them apear to fit. Do you therefore think we should disregard the rule that weapons need to look the same to be in the same group? If so i think we could add many some weapons that look diffent to some groups. What do you think? Leon Dreadpratt : That's not actually a rule, even though it applies in the majority of cases. Groups are determined from several different factors, primarily skills. Weapons in a group always have at least one skill in common. That doesn't mean that every weapon with a said skill is in the same group. If you look at the Admiral group, you can see that the first weapons look different from the latter. They are bound together by having similar secondary skills (boosts to the same combo chain), as well as following a similar naming pattern (officers, leaders, etc.) - Obsidion (talk) 18:52, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Power slash weapon I had a Mecanarie's Cutlass it was rare and had power slash, i sold it... Battle bayonet group and Admiral group. There's is a page with a picture of the commodore's cutlass on the wiki but in the admiral group there is no picture of commodore's cutlass. The Battle bayonet group is missing a Navy Musketeer's Bayonet, there is also a page with a pic of this weapon on the wiki. can someone please add these pics to these 2 groups? Sailling Items I noticed Many sailling items go in groups i already added the cannon items but the thing is there are so many of those constantly being found it would help if people could update those Leon Dreadpratt If you see items that belong to a weapon group either add them to the group or list them here and someone else will add them I got Scoundrels knives !!Check out latest pics or what ever Simon Treasurehawk Traitor group The list is missing the traiter's dagger group. Deal breaker dagger, double cross dagger, traitor's dagger, cutthroar's dagger. Cursed Blades Shouldnt the cursed blades be added? group names ni my oppinion should be fire blades thunder blades and ice blades. Problem with cursed is that they don't look the same or have the same other abilities so they don't really fit well into traditional groups. Fixed It Up A Bit So I noticed that somehow this page had gotten totally screwed up so I spent some time and fixed it up making everything look right. Also I noticed that a lot of the names were completly inconsistent so I changed a lot of the group names to work better and be consistent. Unfortuantly GerardP came throught after I had done my first major edit and completly undid everything I had done. As far as I could see he didn't actually add anything simply undo what I did so my only choice was to undo his edit. I am really sorry if you had a reason for undoing my edits and I really didn't mean to be rude. I really did my best to make the page look nicer and work better but if for some reason you really did like the old version feel free to change it back. Again I really did not mean to be rude or mean in any way, I just was trying to make the page better. - Leon dreadpratt 17:37, July 11, 2011 (UTC) PS Later I want to go through and add groups for sailing items but I don't currently know how to do those template thingies so I might use galleries instead. If someone wants to come back later and make the tamplates for those it would be great. Leon - Sorry about reverting your edits, but when I saw the page the formatting was completely messed up. I didn't know that you were in the middle of making a series of changes to correct the earlier edits that created that situation. Since there were a number of formatting areas that had been changed, and it had not yet been "fixed," I reverted to a version before you and others began making the changes in question. It looked as though wiping the slate clean and allowing editors to start with the correct initial formatting was the best approach. I wasn't trying to redo your edits, was just make the page readable again! No worries. 18:09, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks for clearing that up. Normally to check my edits I just use preview but when I am doing lots of editing I like to publish it every once and a while so if my computer crashes or something I lose 10 minutes of editing instead of an hour (learned that the hard way). I musts have saved it while something was still screwed up. Anyway like I said thanks for clearing that up and no hard feelings. :) - Leon dreadpratt 18:41, July 11, 2011 (UTC)